Higher density electronic chips can be achieved by specialized electronic packages where multiple integrated circuits (ICs) are packaged into a multi-chip module (MCM). Recent MCM technologies allow multiple semiconductor dies to be packaged as a vertical stack (i.e., a multi-die stack or a multi-chip stack) formed on a substrate. The dies in multi-die stack may include electronic circuitry such as memory banks (e.g., dynamic random access memory (DRAM)), memory controllers, central processing unit (CPU), etc. The dies in the multi-die stack can be interconnected by various forms of contacts such as through-silicon vias (TSVs) or solder bumps. Configuring electronic circuits and providing connections from the electronic circuits to interconnect contacts (e.g., TSVs or solder bumps) on a die in the multi-die stack becomes more challenging as the density of contacts on the die increases (e.g., due to enhanced complexity of the electronic circuits and/or reduced minimum feature size). Moreover, the efficiency and speed of existing multi-die stacks is reduced by configurations of electronic circuits that include large numbers of contacts and extensive circuitry.